Sides of a Coin
by SaberKarra Knight
Summary: Takes place during the Link Vs. Dark Link battle in the water temple. Written mostly from DL's PoV. Please R&R ^_^ *Epilouge 1 up!*
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll, 'sup? I know I've been dead for the longest time ever. I've hit a stump in DSDZ, and I can't get out of it : ( I got the idea for this fic one night after playing OoT on my N64 and going through the water temple. This is a one-shot deal, so lemme know what ya'll think, ok? Yaoi hinted at. Flames will be used to roast Rebecca from YGO and marshmallows.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda or any relating characters.  
  
Now I'm going to shut up and on with the tale...  
  
~ this ~ = thoughts  
+ this + = writing  
* * * * * *   
The time was approaching quickly now.....I could feel his presence drawing nearer to mine.....I stood behind the single, lonely tree within the walls of the desolate room, water brushing lazily against my ankles. I trained my ruby gaze on the door, watching....waiting.  
  
~ Ganondorf expects me to defeat this boy... I must say that his defeat of Volvagia was quite impressive....he will be a worthy adversary...~  
  
I shifted my weight, yawning. I brushed a lock of onyx hair from my face, feeling the moist air of the temple against my neck. A sudden click at the other end of the chamber caught my attention.  
  
~He's here...~  
  
Quickly, I hid myself better, and kept my gaze on the door. It slid up, and I started. It revealed the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He wore a blue tunic, which fit snugly over his muscled torso, white skin-tight material over his legs ending in leather boots. His blonde hair was dripping, plastered to his pale face under a blue cap. But what really drew my gaze was his eyes: perfect sapphires that sparkled, even in the dim light.   
  
~He's...he's beautiful...he's the one Ganondorf wants me to destroy?~  
  
I kept watching him while he crossed the room, his cerulean eyes traveling the room, wary. He walked right by the tree, and continued to the door on the other side. I saw his confusion at the door being locked, and a small blue faerie appeared from under his hat. The two talked briefly, before the faerie disappeared back under his hat. He turned, and began walking back.  
  
~Must I fight him? I can't disobey the King of Evil...my ass would be grass...dead grass...I guess I really have no choice in the matter...~  
  
I sighed, and decided to make myself known to him.   
* * * * * *  
  
I growled in frustration. Both doors were locked, and I was stuck inside a room with nothing but a tree and water sloshing around my ankles. Oh yeah, I had Navi.....big deal, she wasn't any help in this situation. I sighed, brushing a strand of blonde hair from my face. It was still wet, and I had a feeling it was only going to get wetter.  
  
~Although it is an improvement from nearly boiling to death...~  
  
A small smile crept its way up my face. That had been an experience I would not soon forget...and I had the burns to prove it. I could still feel the faint itching from the healing burn that ran from my right shoulder down until my waist.   
  
~That lizard sure was a pain...I wonder what monster lies at the heart of this temple? Probably some kind of water entity...guess I won't know until I find a way out of this room...~  
  
"Hey!" I started, Navis' voice catching me off guard.  
  
"GAH! What is it Navi?" I said, annoyed.  
  
"We're not alone..." A sudden chill ran up my spine, and I thought I felt the temperature drop a few degrees...I turned, and my eyes widen. Leaning against the lone tree was...me?!  
  
~Wha...what the hell?!~  
  
The figure was clad in a black tunic, gray leggings running down into his ebony boots. He wore black gauntlets, donned with silver decorations. His skin was dark too, as though I was looking at a shadow...his onyx hair covered his face, until with one hand he reached up, revealing his eyes. I gasped. He had the most alluring ruby eyes I had ever seen. For a moment, I could do nothing but stare into his eyes, and I felt him do the same.  
  
"I have been expecting you...Link..." His voice calm, cool, with an underlying yet unmistakable darkness to it. I shivered involuntarily. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get here, or if the temple had proved to difficult for you." I pulled my sword from its sheath, slinging my shield across my arm. He was one of Ganondorfs' flunkies, and I wasn't going to take any chances.   
  
"What do you want?!" I demanded. He chuckled softly.  
  
"Nothing...but it seems that you want out of this room..." My eyes narrowed. "And the only way out...is to defeat me..." His voice held...sorrow?  
  
~If the only way out is by fighting him, then I guess I shall...but...~  
  
I shook my head, and locked onto him. He carefully drew his own sword, the dim light glinting off its dark edge. Without another word, I attacked...  
  
* * * * * *   
  
I knew he would...I knew he would chose to fight. I sighed and leaped, avoiding his attack. I slung my shield over my arm, blowing a stray lock out of my face. The silver of his sword clashed with the ebony of mine, the sounds echoing throughout the chamber. How long this went on, I do not know...but as the fight continued, I found myself increasingly not wanting to fight him.  
  
~Why do I feel this way? Why should I care if he dies or not? What is this feeling?~  
  
Our swords clashed again before we jumped back, panting. Sweat trickled down the side of my face, my hat lost sometime earlier. Link was panting just as hard as I was, his pale face flushed slightly, his hair freed from his cap. I smiled softly.  
  
"You know, we are a lot alike, you and I..." I said. He looked at me, his sapphires meeting my rubies. "Both of us fighting for our own causes, our fates predetermined...we are like two sides of a coin...one light...one dark..." His eyes narrowed. I had the feeling he didn't like being compared to me.  
  
"Just shut up and fight!" He charged at me again, and our dance continued. After few rounds of clashes, he stopped and crouched down. My eyes widen as I realized what he was going to do. I put my shield up in front of me and ducked behind it as he unleashed his magic spell. Fire domed around him, and I felt the intense heat from it as it came closer. My shield blocked most of the attack, but I still felt the fire singe the edges of my tunic and my hair. I dropped my shield in the water, steam rising from the heated metal.  
  
"Nice technique...you've left me without a shield..." I brought my ebony sword in front of me again, as he recovered from his magic spell.   
  
"That's not all I'm gonna do..." he growled in response, before coming at me again. Without my shield, it was harder to defend myself, but by now, I had learned his style. And it didn't differ at all from my own...I waited for an opening, waiting for a chance to attack. Then it came...he swung a little too hard from his sword and the recoil gave me time to slip my sword in. a line appeared in his tunic, blood seeping lightly from it. He gasped, and I took his pause to its max. I pounced on him, his shield skittering across the floor to lay next to mine. I raised my sword to deliver the final blow, when my eyes met his. And I froze.  
  
~I...I can't do it! Why am I stalling? Why can't I kill him?! ~ He saw my pause, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?!" He demanded. I narrowed my eyes, and brought my sword to his neck...but I couldn't bring myself to finish him.  
  
~Why can't I do it? Why am I pausing?!~ My hand wavered. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain through my midsection. I looked down, and saw his blade protruding from my stomach. While I had been faltering, he'd stabbed his sword through me. My eyes met his, and I fell to the side, into the cool water. My black life fluid flowed from the wound, staining the clear water.  
  
~He...he stabbed me...~I watched him get up and bend over me. He pulled his blade from my middle, and I stifled a cry. I could feel the cool metal of my own blade in my hand, though I no longer had the strength to use it. "L-Link..." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"C...come here..." He frowned. I chuckled softly, the taste of blood lingering in my mouth. "I can't...hurt you now..." Thinking it over, he warily approached me, and knelt don next to me. "Tell me...d-do you...know why...darkness is always...there?"  
  
"Because it's looking to harm others, that's why," he said icily. I smiled sadly.  
  
"No...darkness is always there...because darkness...needs the light...to survive..." Confusion etched over his features.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's...true...darkness yearns...the light...needs it to...feel whole...sadly, light...is repulsed... by the darkness. It's a...never-ending cycle...wherever there...is light...there will be...darkness...and wherever...shadow lurks...light is there." I coughed again, this time blood coming from my lips. I felt myself weakening, struggling to stay alive.  
  
"So...no matter where I go, darkness will always be there?" I nodded.   
  
"Yes...just as light...is always...where there is...shadow." He fell into a thoughtful silence. "Link...come closer..." I said, barely above a whisper. He leaned in closer to me, despite Navi's warning ringing.   
  
"What is it?" I said nothing, but raised my hand up weakly, and touched the side of his face. He shivered at the contacted, and I smiled sadly. I looked into his sapphire eyes, and he looked into my rubies. They say that eyes are windows into the soul. I saw purity, kindness, and courage. I saw how he had been forced to mature from being a child of ten to a man of seventeen. I stayed lost in his eyes, and I knew he was searching my soul just as I had done his.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
His hand was on my cheek, as though he wanted to caress it. I shivered at the contact, but oddly enough, I didn't draw back from it. I felt his burning gaze on mine, and I looked into his molten pools. I saw the pain he was suffering, courage, darkness and...sadness?   
  
* * * * * *  
  
I slid my hand down his cheek, until I touched his hair. It was soft, silky, like the sun had been woven into his hair. I pulled him down closer, and he didn't resist. He was now only less than an inch away from my face, and I leaned up, and captured his lips with mine. I felt his whole body tense, then relax. His eyes closed and the kiss deepened. He tasted sweet, and I enjoyed it.  
  
~I don't know why I'm doing this...but it feels...right...~  
  
I released him, a smile etched onto my face. His eyes opened in shock, realizing what just happened. He touched his lips in wonder.   
  
"Remember...darkness...yearns light...just as light...subconsciously...needs...shadow...go kick...Ganondorfs...ass..." I kept smiling as the world faded around me into nothingness, and I fell into the waiting arms of death...  
  
* * * * * *   
  
I tasted the coppery flavour of his blood on my lips, and my eyes opened in shock.  
  
~Did...did he just...kiss me?! ~  
  
My fingers went to my lips, a tingly feeling coursing through them. I looked down at him, and he was smiling softly. I saw in his eyes a spark of happiness, replaced by a look of hope.  
  
"Remember...darkness...yearns light...just as light...subconsciously...needs...shadow...Go kick...Ganondorfs...ass..." he whispered, before his rubies disappeared, and his chest fell. The illusion in the room faded, revealing the cold walls of the chamber, the tree dissolving into nothingness. I heard a click and the door opened, allowing me to continue. I did not move from my spot, still thinking about what just happened.  
  
~He...kissed me...why? Did he...want me?~ I suddenly felt hollow, like a piece of me was missing.  
  
'We are like two sides of a coin...one light...one dark...' Had I just...slain a piece of myself? A single, solitary tear trickled down the side of my face, landing on his corpse below me. More slid down my cheeks, and I found myself holding him, crying uncontrollably. How long I stayed that way I do not know.   
  
"Link...Hey!" Navi's voice finally brought me up from my sea of torment. His blood was dripping on my hands and tunic, staining the blade of my sword. I wiped the last tears from my eyes, smearing his blood onto my wet face. It trickled down my face, and I again tasted his coppery life fluid in my mouth. "There's nothing you can do now..." Her soft voice drifted into my ears. "He's gone..." I merely nodded.  
  
~Why...~  
  
I gently laid his corpse back on the ground, and stood up. I picked up his discarded sword, and walked back to where my shield lay next to his. I took his sword and stuck it in the ground at the center of the room, hilt up. On it, I engraved a few hieroglyphs with my own sword.   
* * * * * *   
  
I watched as he engraved an epitaph on my sword, before going over to the twin shields. He first started to pick up his, and then he hesitated. I smiled when he picked up mine, and looped it over his sheath rather than his own. Slipping his sword in its place, he cast one last look around the room, his gaze stopping at the spot where my body had been. It had turned translucent, and was slowly vanishing back to the void it had been created from. With a sad look in his eyes, he went through the door, a single tear sliding down his cheek. I floated over to my sword, and read what he had engraved in it.  
  
+ Darkness yearns for light, however light is repulsed by darkness...yet not all light hates the darkness...May the soul whom owns this blade find peace, and await lights return... +  
* * * * * * *  
That's it ^_^ R&R please, and tell me what you think. 


	2. Epilouge 1

I thought hey, what the heck, I'll write the ending to this ^_^ Major angst/slash alert! This is one ending, and I'm working on another. Enjoy!  
  
With a final cry, I brought the Master Sword down into Ganon's evil heart. He roared as his life fluid drained, and the sages cast their seal. He screamed various curses and threats at me, but they fell on deaf ears as he was sealed in the Dark Realm, never to return. I had defeated him.fulfilled my destiny.Then why did I feel so empty? So alone? I gazed at the dripping blade of evil's bane, and sighed.  
  
"Link." Zelda's soft voice met my ears. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this.it's my fault all this happened." I turned to look at her, not really seeing anything. I was numb, not caring about anything. "You should have never had to go through all of this.I have to send you back in order to make things perfectly right." Send me back? Back to my life in the Forest? No.  
  
"Zelda.there's something I need to do first." I said softly. "If you must send me back.I need to do something before you do so." She looked at me curiously, then nodded.  
  
"Very well.just be quick about it.okay?" I nodded numbly, then brought out my ocarina and warped to Lake Hylia.  
  
"I did it." I said softly to the hilt of the dark sword. "I kicked Ganondorfs' ass.just like you wanted me to." I brushed a wet lock of blonde hair from my face, my blue tunic clinging to my body like a second skin. "Except now.I feel empty.like there is no purpose for me anymore.Zelda wants to send me back to how I was seven years ago, and not remember any of this.even when." I stopped, as the feelings I had suppressed for so long came bubbling to the surface, and the tears began to silently flow down my cheeks. "I just don't know what to do anymore.It's as though there is nothing left for me." I gazed down at my left hand, the mark of the Triforce pulsing quietly.  
  
~ I wish you were still alive.even if only for a little while.I want to see your face again.feel you again.~ Another tear feel down my face, only instead of joining the water, it stained the shimmering substance crimson. I looked where it fell, and gasped. Where my reflection should be, I saw his face, his ruby eyes.trembling, I reached with my hand to touch the image, only to have it ripple, and shift back to my own. My eyes widened, and more tears began cascading down my face.  
  
"I miss you.why did I kill you.why?" My gaze traveled to the sword in my hand. The same sword that slayed my love.still stained with his blood. I brought it close to my face, gazing into the stained blade, tracing its edge with my fingers. It bit through my glove, crimson seeping from my fingertips, dripping to the water below. I took the sword by the hilt and pointed the tip towards me.  
  
~ We shall be together soon, my love.~ I closed my eyes, and brought the sword through my chest, my crimson life fluid draining into the water around me. I yanked the blade out, and put it next to it's brother, my strength fading. I collapsed onto the wet tile, gazing upwards, a small smile on my lips.~ Soon my love.soon I will be with you.~ I saw a pale, transparent hand reach towards me. He smiled at me, and I took it, being drawn into his arms.  
  
+ I have missed you, my koi. +  
  
* And I you. *  
  
+ Shall we? +  
  
I nodded, feeling myself floating away from everything, knowing only him and his embrace. He took my lips in a fiery kiss of passion, and I returned it with equal fervor. He slipped his hands under my shirt, rubbing my back. I moaned lightly, caressing his chest. We broke apart for air, gasping. I pulled my gloves off, tossing them aside, and he did the same before taking me in another mind-blowing kiss. He prodded my lips with his tongue, and I let him in, intertwining mine with his. This was all that mattered to me.an eternity of bliss with him.I couldn't ask for more.I was finally happy, in his arms.  
  
(For the lemon scene, go to my website soon :p)  
  
~ this ~ = thoughts  
  
+ this + = Spirit Dark Link's speech  
  
* this * = Spirit Link's speech 


End file.
